Doom-Shroom (PvZH)
:For other uses, see Doom-shroom (disambiguation). 225px |box title = Doom-Shroom |cost = 5 |set = Premium |rarity = Super-Rare |class = Guardian |tribe = Mushroom Trick |ability = Destroy all Plants and Zombies with 4 or more. |flavor text = "I could destroy everything you hold dear. It wouldn't be hard."}} Doom-Shroom is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 5 to play, and its ability destroys all plants and zombies on the field with 4 or more. Origins It is based on the plant in Plants vs. Zombies with the same name and appearance. Its description is an excerpt from its Suburban Almanac entry. Statistics *'Class:' Guardian *'Tribe:' Mushroom Trick *'Ability:' Destroy all Plants and Zombies with 4 or more. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Super-Rare Card description "I could destroy everything you hold dear. It wouldn't be hard." Update history Update 1.8.23 *Quotation marks were added to the start and end of its description. Strategies With Doom-Shroom is effective at clearing the field of zombies that have 4 strength or more, allowing you to regain control of the field, unlike Shamrocket that only works on a single zombie. However, it can also destroy all of your plants that have 4 strength or more (even if they have Untrickable), forcing you to trade your plants to save yourself. While being able to destroy multiple powerful zombie fighters, such as or Wannabe Hero with just 5 sun needed, it also destroys stronger plant fighters, such as or The Great Zucchini, which can make this trick a mixed bag. Due to this problem, try to use this card as a last resort, when your opponent is overwhelming you with a multiple amount of stronger zombie fighters. This trick is best used to counter Zombot 1000 and Gargantuars' Feast. It can also work really well if you don't play multiple plants with 4 or more strength. Generally, and Beta-Carrotina are the best heroes to use Doom-Shroom with as most of their cards involve using plants with 3 strength or less, especially with a well-organized bean deck. Wall-Knight is also an option, as he has some powerful plants that have 3 strength or less, such as and Briar Rose. When playing as Grass Knuckles or Spudow, however, consider carefully before putting Doom-Shoom into their decks as most of their cards involves high-strength cards or cards that can boost plants' stats. If you prefer to bring a card that can destroy zombies with the same amount of strength without any damage on your plants, Shamrocket is an alternative. Avoid using this trick immediately after all your lanes have been filled with Cornucopia, as you may destroy that plant itself as well as some of the newly created plants with Cornucopia's ability. However, if you want to activate the abilities of plants such as Grapes of Wrath or , this could be a good choice. Alongside, avoid playing this after playing plants boosted by Onion Rings since it will destroy all of them. Note that while Doom-Shroom does not affect Untrickable zombies, it affects Untrickable plants, so using to protect your plants from this is useless. Against While playing as the zombie hero, this trick can easily punish the player for playing powerful fighters. It is important to be careful while facing against Guardian heroes, as they might use this at any time and destroy your strongest zombies. Try to use powerful zombies with 3 strength or less, such as and Foot Soldier Zombie. If you need to deploy a strong zombie but also want to avoid the risk of Doom-Shroom destroying it, you can use Teleport or Teleportation Zombie to play it in the tricks phase or use to give your zombies the Untrickable trait, but primarily only as a hero. Make sure you do not boost too many of your zombies over 4 strength when facing a Guardian plant hero, as there is a chance that your opponent will use this trick during the Plants Play phase, although it is a particularly difficult card for players to get. Gallery NewDoom Shroom.png|Doom-Shroom's statistics\ DoomShroomCard.PNG|Doom-Shroom's card DoomShroomUnlocked.jpg|Doom-Shroom unlocked DoomShroomGrayedOutSuperRareCard.png|Doom-Shroom's grayed out card DoomShroomCardImage.png|Doom-Shroom's card image Doom-Shroom (PvZH).png|HD Doom-Shroom DOOM!!.png|HD Doom-Shroom's explosion Screenshot 2017-01-05-16-05-58.png|Doom-Shroom being played (1) It'sGonnaBlow.PNG|Doom-Shroom being played (2) Doom-Shroom explosion.png|Doom-Shroom being played (3) JOLDSandVimpireinnLoDP.jpg|Doom-Shroom with and Vimpire on the advertisement for the Lawn of Doom bundle JOL&DSandVimpireinAdvertisement.png|Doom-Shroom with Jack O' Lantern and Vimpire on the advertisement for the Lawn of Doom bundle Screenshot 2017-07-20-04-50-40.png|Doom-Shroom being the featured card in the menu for the July 19th, 2017 Old Doom-ShroomHDescription.png|Doom-Shroom's statistics before update 1.8.23 DoomShadow.PNG|Doom-Shroom's silhouette DoomGet.PNG|The player receiving Doom-Shroom from a Premium Pack Trivia *Prior to an update, it could activate Punish-Shroom's ability when played. See also * Category:Tricks Category:Mushrooms Category:Plants Category:Explosive plants Category:Mushroom cards Category:Instant-kill cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Instant-kill plants